Liquid Sunshine
by suishoku-ketsurui
Summary: Until my dying day,I will laugh…for you. Draco Malfoy, the perfect arrogant brat, no?...just one problem, he's not, and now every one is seeing that. set after HBP please R&R!
1. For you

**ALL RIGHTY! I AM NOW REDOING THIS STORY! AND HOPEFULLY I'LL KEEP UP WITH IT HAHA!**

the plot will be more or less the same though

Ok- this page is the only page that I'm putting the **disclaimer,** so I don't have to have it at the top of every page because I'm lazy.

I am just a poor student…all I own is my math homework—and nobody wants to claim that. But I do own all poems/songs written in this story unless other wise stated- **please please** don't take these poems/songs without asking first!

This is rated 'PG13' for **cussing** and **cutting** and stuff along those lines—the rating may go up, but for now it stays- if anyone finds that this needs to be rated 'R' please inform me and I will do the best that I can to change something or other.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Now, on with the story…..

* * *

_**I smile so you can see happiness**_

_**I laugh so you may hear it**_

_**Yet my eyes do not shine,**_

_**My heart does not lift.**_

_**The pain in my voice you will never hear**_

_**The anger in my eyes you will never see**_

_**I'm dying in side**_

_**Yet you do not know**_

_**My laughter is killing my slowly**_

_**Tearing me apart.**_

_**I cut to smile**_

_**I bleed to laugh**_

_**But you do not know this**_

_**You will never know.**_

_**You my now me all my life**_

_**Yet secrets I still keep.**_

_**Pain in my heart is concealed,**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I will laugh**_

_**…for you.**_

* * *

'_We can save you and your family'_

He had thought about it, he didn't really want to kill the old man, but his godfather had gotten in the way. He could have saved them…maybe. Now Severus had gone a wiped the other deatheathers minds and told them Draco had killed the old fart. Now that wretched snake like man wanted him to kill muggles, innocent muggles. He had taken quite a liking to muggle studies, he had found it interesting. Living in the muggle world didn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe he would…no he wouldn't, couldn't, he cared too much for his mother and father. They were both very nice people, if one took the time to get to know them. Draco found that he didn't want to 'serve' that wrench. His father had tried to get out. That creature found out and tortured him, 'Voldie' keeps him close to his side—so eh doesn't try again. Now Lucius had turned cold and lifeless. Draco hated that monster, he hated what he had done to his family, but most of all – he hated what his father had become—a lifeless doll. His mother was suicidal; she had a 180 personality change when his father had gotten home the night the 'dark _lord_' had found out.

Some times he just wanted to punch that Potter. He always said things about his father, about how his father was a deatheater, how he killed innocent people, about how he didn't care. O- yes his father killed and harmed people, innocent people, people ho didn't deserve to die, but it tore him up inside, Draco could see it on his face. It was always worse when it was a child…Draco then worried if he would see his father alive in the morning or find him dead on his bed. He would help his family, what ever it took, what ever he had to give. He would break this bond with Voldemort that his family had, he would free them.

_**He would make them smile again and cry tears of liquid sunshine.**_

* * *

PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Just like you

'_I want to change,_

_I want to be different, _

_I want to be unseen in the dark…'

* * *

_

Laughing, it hurt his ears to hear it. It echoed like gunshots in his head. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, though every fiber of his being willed himself to. It was such a long time ago, before Hogwarts, before Voledmort resurfaced. Back when he and his mother and father were still free. Back when they didn't have to watch what they said or did, back before the pain.

He walked down the train trying to find an empty compartment, away from pansy mostly. He found that he could tolerate Blaise, but Blaise had a crush on Pansy and would hardly leave her side. So he walked alone. He opened the door to one near the end of the train; he figured that no one would be all the way back there. Unfortunately when he opened the door he was almost thrown back by the laughter that emitted form the compartment.

"-Malfoy this one, it'll turn him into a-oh" a red-hair boy cut himself off when he noticed that there was another person in the compartment. "Hello, who are you? Are you looking for some one?" he said politely.

The boy looked at the fiery-haired person, then to the others in the compartment. There was a boy with brown hair and glasses, emerald eyes shown from behind the lenses. He was sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair, and a more or less know-it-all expression on her face.

"Don't bother" The boy stepped out and started to shut the door but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Wait! Are you new? Why don't you sit with us?" Another red-haired person said. He had not seen her when he scanned the room; he figured she was by the door.

"I never thought I would ever hear that come form your mouth. I am not new and I decline the offer" He shut the door quickly, not wanting to be stopped again.

The boy walked briskly past all the compartments and into the boy's bathroom. It was a one person bath room so he locked the door behind him. Standing in front of the large mirror, he saw himself.

He had most definitely changed over the summer, no wonder they didn't recognize him. He had done a complete make-over from head to toe. His hair was now short black and spiked. He had pierced his left eyebrow, tongue, his right ear twice and his left ear three times. Amusingly, he had never taken a liking to wearing eye make-up though.He had become well sculpted during the summer, and had a lean body. A Celtic cross was tattooed on his right shoulder along with a dragon on his lower back. His black wife beater had a red dragon on the front and his black pants had chains on them, leading down to his black boots. He looked at him self; he wasn't the same, inside or out. He had refused the mark and had the scars to prove it. Traces of bruises where left on his stomach and some whip marks on his back. He was not the boy that everyone thought him to be. This was not the Draco Malfoy that the school remembered. He was hurt and scarred, yet not from Voledmort or his father, but from him self.

He slid a serpent blade out of his pants. It had blood crusted on it that only he could see. His father had gotten him that blade when Draco was being talked in to getting the mark. He loved his blade, he lived for his blade. He turned his wrist up and looked at his scars, his memories. What was one more? He wouldn't care. He lived for the blood trickling done his arm, for the soft sound of flesh splitting and droplets of blood hitting the cold floor, for the pain, for the relief. He never expected anyone to understand, so he never told anyone. But the train walls knew that he put his blade to his skin. All the walls did…

* * *

"That Malfoy is a right git" Ron said while flipping through a random book. He was once again in the library with his best friend, Harry, and his girlfriend, Hermione. Hermione had decided that they all needed to do some studying _before_ the year even started. They all had just found out from the new headmaster that Draco Malfoy was allowed back at school, seeing as that he in fact did not kill anyone. "I can't believe that they let him back in, how know what he'll try to do this year!" 

"Ronald, stop it, you haven't even seen him yet. He might have changed, things like that change people, you know almost killing someone" Hermione said logically.

"That _someone_ that he almost killed was _Dumbledore_!" Harry raised his voice at the girl across from him.

"Shhh, quiet Harry, we're in the library" Hermione said in a stressed whisper. "Plus, just like you said, he _almost_ killed him, but he didn't!"

"No Snape did!" Harry yelled while storming out of the library, yet not before bumping in the same dark boy from the train. Harry glanced at him while he walked thinking how the boy reflected his inner soul.

"Hermione" A young girl said setting her things in the empty place that Harry had sat in. "Have you seen the boy from the train again? He was hot looking, all dark and mysterious"

"He was, wasn't he?"

"Hey! Your boyfriend is sitting right here!" the two girls giggled at Ron's reddening face.

* * *

A boy in black walked out of the castle silently seething. 'What does the golden boy know? Nothing, absolutely nothing! I mean they didn't even know that Snape wasn't really on their side, morons' Draco's dark cloak billowed in the wind as he walked down toward the lake. He glared into his reflection on the water surface. When had everything changed? As he sat down on the cool grass his mind wandered to his last conversation with his father before he left. 

'_Draco- DO NOT do anything that would displease the dark lord, nothing! He will be counting on you to fulfill your mission. You must kill them' Lucius' stony face matched his blank dead eyes. The kind grey eyes of the past were gone, all the happy moments or his childhood vanished without a memory to the older man._

'_Father, I don't want to kill ANYONE! I never have.' Draco was now whining at his tall father._

'_You will do as your told!' the sentence finished with Lucius slapping Draco across his face. Draco neck turned in shock, his eyes wide. His father had never slapped him, never. Why would he slap him now? 'You will kill them and enjoy it.'_

_Draco's face was tilted down, a single tear flowed out of his eye. This was not the man he knew, the man who raised him; he didn't like this new '_father_' that he had._

'_What happened? What changed you? You would have never done that in the past. Why would I want to kill for someone who has ruined my family?' Draco said slowly looking back up toward his father, if he could even still stomach calling him that. Lucius stood wide eyed, in shock at his son. He couldn't believe that Draco had just stood up to him like that. Then anger ignited in him._

'_YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, MALFOYS HAVE PRIDE AND HONOR TO UPHOLD!' he roared out at his only child, looking down upon him._

'_Pride and honor? WHAT A BOUT DIGNITY? DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY LEFT?' Both of Draco's eyes filled with tear threatening to brake lose. Tears of angry, rage, and hate._

'_Get out' Lucius said in a deadly whisper glaring daggers in to his son._

'_Fine!' Draco turn and left, he didn't speak to his father again that summer, nor did he now._

Draco's mind wandered back to the present. The sun was setting in the west, a slight breeze flowed through the grounds tickling the grass and dancing with the trees. Draco took out a strange contraption from his pocket. Blaise had given it to him over the summer; he called in an 'I-pod'. Blaise had spelled it to work on a persons magic, so it would never run out of batteries, what ever those were. The dragon prince laid back on the cool grass and let the music take him over…

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you _

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you…

* * *

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME--- now I would really really like it if you reviewed lol! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

SK


	3. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_When will you open your eyes?_

_When will you see? _

_This is the real me. _

_The me that has been threatening to come out._

_The me that will change my destiny,_

_so that I can be **myself**.

* * *

_

'_I wonder when everyone will notice'_ Draco thought as he walked back to the castle for dinner. He figured that he should eat at least one meal in the great hall, seeing as he skipped the welcoming feast. He didn't feel up to seeing there new headmaster- Professor Ignotus- that day. Everyone thought that McGonagall would take over after that pea-brained died, but the ministry stepped in and chose a new headmaster. Ignotus was some man from the states who was rumored to have brought over his prize students, but that was just a rumor. Just like 'Draco Malfoy' was rumored to have been killed by Potter-_gee, thanks people!_ - only the Slytherins knew the truth.

The great hall was alive as ever. Students where talking to each other about the class schedules that they had received this morning. Teachers where busy discussing how life was going to be under the new headmaster. As Draco walked in he felt random eyes watching to see where he sat. He thought back to three days ago when they all arrived on the train. '_Are you new?' Morons of course I'm not! _He slowly wandered over to the Slytherin table where they made room for him right in the middle. He heard a few soft sighs as he sat down. _Do that many people think that I'm new here? Boy are they gonna be surprised! Haha_ Draco was lost in his own thoughts as Blaise tapped him on the shoulder so that he could some what listen to the new headmaster.

"Good evening students! I have one quick announcement; the 3rd floor corridor is, apparently once again, prohibited to _all_ students!" Ignotus' voice echoed against the walls and the floor. His eyes looked over to where Potter sat when he said '_all'_. Draco then noticed a new girl sitting beside him. _Must be one of Ignotus' prized students, even better- she's in Gryffindor- just what I need this year._

"Yo, Draco! Look at the new girl!" Blaise said lightly punching his best friend in the arm.

"Been there, saw that, really not interested and I didn't think you would be either, poor Pansy's gonna be heart broken!" Draco said with a small grin on his face looking over at the girl. She was pretty attractive, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair (Draco had read some where that American loved girls with blonde hair), pristine blue eyes, a lean figure, and a soft smile.

"Not what I meant!" Blaise said softly hitting Draco over the head. "If we can get close to her, then we can get close to Potter…and then our plan will work!"

"Our plan?"

"Yea,_ that_ plan!"

"O, _that _plan!...What are you babbling on about Blaise? We don't have a plan!"

"Yes we do! We have the plan that I just made up!" Blaise said looking like a kid at Christmas.

"Alright then…I'm going to bed now" Draco said slowly getting up and walking away from his friend like Blaise was a caged animal.

"BUT DRAKIE!" Blaise shouted to him as he walked out the hall. Draco was starting to wonder about his friend's soberness. What he didn't notice was a quite a few people had shocked reactions to this nickname, that or the fact that they just found out _who_ he was…

* * *

"Now since you all have made it this far, I'm assuming that you know what you are doing…although that could be dangerous to my health. So,I am going to pair you off. The people who I am certain about with the people I have doubts about." Slughorn said looking around as though he was about to be eaten alive. "Today you will be making a potion called _Kamen Shazou_ or 'Masked Image'. The history of this potion is mostly unknown but there are quite a few myths about how it came into being. The most common one is this:

_Along time ago in ancient Japan, there was a demon who, seeking revenge for his loved ones, devised a plan to break into a wizards castle and kill all that were in it. Unfortunately this plan called for him to get into the castle without harming anyone which would alert the wizard. Using herbs he had picked up from random places he concocted a potion that would turn him into any person he was thinking of at the time._ (Unlike the polyjucie potion, in which you need hair from the person)_ The demon used this to get into the castle with out any of the guard attacking him. _

"To make a long battle scene short, the demon won. Then, one may wonder—'how do we know what to use?' Well the wizard's son cornered the demon and made him give him the instructions. It was finally written down about 200 yrs. ago, until that time people would just tell others what to do and sometimes people would mix up things or forget things meaning that the potion would to horrible wrong. We don't need to worry though, I have the correct instructions with me for you to use!" The class started to wonder if the old man would ever shut up, then randomly he stopped talking and got out a list. "Now I will read off your partners- Michael and Pansy; Jordan and Ronald; Devin and Blaise; Catherin and Hermione; Draco and Harry; Ashley and Seamus…"

Draco stopped listening when he heard the name that followed his. _The son of a bitch! What the hell is he thinking? IS he thinking?_ Harry's face mimicked what Draco was thinking.

"Now get with your partners!" Slughorn yelled above the class's muttering. He soon went and sat behind his desk.

"I'm not doing all your work!" Draco and Harry said in allusion staring at each other.

"Look, you go get the ingredients and prepare them, I'll brew the potion." Draco was the first to speak and it startled Harry at first. Harry honestly did not think that this...person... in front of him was Draco Malfoy. This boy seemed like that farthest from a Malfoy that anyone could look. _He really looks different_, Harry thought as he looked the boy up and down. He slowly made his way over to where the ingredients were set out, ready for them. His mind was racing; he thought about how he wanted Malfoy dead at the end of last year, like truly dead, 6 feet under. Harry grabbed what they needed and headed back over to his table, but not without first getting looks of sympathy from his friends.

"Here are all the things we need; I'm going to start cutting them and such" Harry said looking at the board that had the instructions. Draco had already set up the cauldron and the tools that Harry would need.

"Whatever works for you" Draco said looking through his bag. He really didn't want to talk to Potter more then he had too. _Moronic bustard…_Draco thought as he glared up toward where his teacher sat, humming quietly to himself. Finally finding his ipod Draco found the song he wanted and put on his head phones, after all he didn't need to hear anyone while he was brewing the potion. Then again he did miss that Harry tried to start a civilized conversation with him, because he was turning up his music, hoping that it would blast away reality:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

**THANK YOU** FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**!

ps. cookies go to anyone who knows what _'Ignotus' _means!


	4. Photograph

_I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, _

_but I never thought that looking back on the laughs _

_would make tears…

* * *

_

Draco winced as he removed the concealment charm form his body. A gruesome scar slowly appeared on his face, followed quickly by the scars that tainted the rest of his body. The young Malfoy looked in the mirror of the bathroom that Ignotus had made his private bathroom, which in fact was attached to his private room. These where given to him because of the recent events and the headmaster's wishing that Draco was not harassed by fellow students. He didn't believe he was accepted back this year, but the bloody twit, Harry Potter had personally spoken with the Minister of Magic and convinced him that Snape was lying and the he really did not kill Dumbledore. Fortunately for Draco's sake, Potter and his friends where the only ones who believed this besides the minister, and apparently the new headmaster.

The boy sighed and brushed his hair back, lightly grazing his scar. He took off his shirt and examined his lean body. There were whip marks and knife slashes all over it, some where healed, others where not. Draco gently touched a few of them to make sure that they where healing correctly and not infected. He had had infected cuts before and they itched like crazy, he did not want to go through that again. He quickly changed into his pjs and walked into his room. Amusingly enough he had pictures on his walls, not the Hogwarts paintings, but his pictures; pictures of the ones he loved, pictures of those that he wish he could see again, even some of those that he never wished to see again. _They're my memories, even the ones I hate and just bring back bad memories, they are what made me who I am today, without them…I wouldn't be me…_ Draco remembered saying these words to his godfather as he was packing. Snape was wondering why he was bringing pictures of his family, friends, and some of death eaters.

_'Pictures of death eaters? Draco I don't think that so wise, to have these pictures in your dorm' Snape had tried to the photos out of his trunk and put them back on his selves. Draco stopped him._

_'No, I need to see, to remember. I need to never forget that these are what I never want to become…that you are what I never want to become.' Draco shut his trunk and quickly left the room; he needed to get away; to get away from his godfather to get away from his memories; he needed to forget…to feel no pain; he needed his knife… _

Draco shook his head and got into bed. He placed his headphones over his ears hoping to silence his thoughts, to just listen and not think, to be numb…

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head _

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it

So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me

* * *

"Well class- Weasley please pay attention- since you all did so well yesterday I'm going to let you complete the potion!" Slughorn stood in front of the class looking like he was waiting for cheering from his students. Yet, there was only silence form the rows of children who all looked like they where zoning out in their last class of the day…which they where, considering that this was their last class of the day… "I was going to make you write an essay…" Everybody's heads popped up and their eyes focused on the teacher in front of them. "Yea that's what I thought" He mumbled as he looked for the directions for finishing the _Kamen Shazou._ Draco looked around briefly before turning back to his drawings, which he was completing in the margins of his notes. "All right now get with your partners from the last class" Slughorn said as he held up the papers to show that he had found them.

Draco made sure to look like he wasn't gonna move, which he wasn't but Potter didn't know that so he had to look like he wasn't. With a loud sigh Potter brought his books and note over to where Draco was.

"Same arrangements as yesterday, yes?" Draco said looking up at the books a Slughorn passed out each group's potion.

"Ummm…yea, sure" Potter put down his books and looked towards Draco as he got out his knife and some Dokudami. "I have a question Malfoy…"

"To get the juice out easier, you should fir-" Draco started pointing at the herb and the knife as though it would bite.

"It's not about the potion" This perked up the young Malfoy's interest. "Why black?" Draco looked at him in wided-eyed shock.

"That has got to be one of the most random questions I have ever heard, and with Blaise as a friend, that's hard to do. I like the color black, that is the only reason, end of discussion. Now start juicing that Dokudmai." Draco quickly went back to the potion at hand sufficiently ignoring Potter's questioning glaze.

"Gee, sorry I asked", the green-eyed boy said moodily while also turning back to the potion bubbling in front of him. A heavy silence floated around the two teen age boys as they worked, keeping talking to a minimum. About 20 minutes later Slughorn stood up and walked over to the board, erasing it while clearing his throat to get the class' attention.

"We have time to try this potion out on about 3 or 4of you all. I have a hat with all your names in it. Hmmm, how about Mr. Zabini reaches in here and pulls out the names of the people who will drink the potion!"

"Wait a minute! I'm not going to drink a potion that a Slytherin made' Weasley said turning to glare at Draco, who in turn glared but did nothing else.

"Oh, no! Of course not, I have a sample of the potion that I made a few weeks ago. We wouldn't want to send anyone to the hospital wing now would we? Now on with the picking!" He slightly shoved the hat at Blaise, who started rolling his sleeves seeming as to mock great musicians who do this before playing master pieces. Blaise amazingly got along with everyone more or less, Weasley being a _big_ exception. He had a sort of air around him that made everyone laugh.

Blaise finally put his hand into the hat and rustled around for a few seconds. Soon he pulled out a golden strip of paper and read the name.

"And the winner of the 1st potion of death is, drum roll please, the one, the only, Mr. Harry Potter! Sir, if you would please step up for you magnificent prize of death in a cu-"

"That's quite enough now, Mr. Potter, here you are" Slughorn handed a metallic blue liquid to the boy in a small cup. The green-eyed student looked at it cautiously before drinking it in one gulp. The effects were immediate. The once green eyes had a bright white light shining through the both of them. Just as soon as it came, it was gone. "Well that proves it; this is the true Harry Potter!"

The effects the same on a girl named Catherin, who was one of the students the new headmaster had brought with him. It was almost time to go, yet still enough time for one more person. Blaise's hand reached in to the hat and pulled out a black strip of paper.

"Our last contestant for today is dark, mysterious, handsome, can you guess? That's right it's Mr. Draco Malfoy! Everyone give him a hand now!" Blaise looked over to where the young Malfoy sat glaring at him. Slughorn gave him the potion and he looked down at it like it was going to bite him. Slowly he raised the cup to his lips and drank the potion. The class waited in an eerie silence for the out come of the potion…

* * *

TBC! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ps. Blaise might be OOC (again) sry, but this is how I always think of him! Haha! Also I'm pretty sure Slughorn is OOC, sry bout that!


	5. It's easier to Run

SRY it has taken me so long to update! I had everything written out; I just had to type it! I'll try my hardest to get one up every weekend!

Thanks sooooo much to my reviewers it makes my day when I get a review!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

"talk"

_think_ _or dream_ -- no worries, you'll know the difference!

* * *

_Time is the wisest counsellor of all._

* * *

5 seconds pass, 10, 15, 20, Slughorn's eyes grew large. All of a sudden a bright white light shone threw Draco's silver eyes, the professor let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Draco looked around the classroom wondering what everyone's wide-eyed shock was about. The classrooms air was thick as butter and some of the students looked almost afraid. 

"He has an even stronger potion that conceals his identity!" Weasel yelled out. Everyone's head turned toward the red-head then toward Draco, whose eye brow was raised and a curious look was in his eyes. People in the class made small movements away from the Slythiren.

"…You're a moron…" Draco replied calmly. "Of course it's me, No one else could possibly be as perfect as me", his head was slightly tilted to the sky.

"And that would be the Famous, opps, I mean infamous Draco Malfoy!" Blaise cried over the ringing of the bells. The class shuffled out quickly not daring to look at Draco, who was infact glaring at his best friend. He walked out of the class room and down the hall with an air of dignity, unrivaled even by kings.

* * *

'_Mister Malfoy,' a wizard was speaking to an elegantly dressed man, 'according to wizarding laws, you must choose an heir before going to Azkaban.'_

_The man looked around the small bare room that held him, his wife and son, Snape, and the ministry official, his mind ticking the whole time._

_'My wife' his eyes were dull as he stared stonily at the official. He could feel his sons shocked eyes on him as well as two other pairs of eyes. He heard a chair pushed roughly back the footsteps to the door. The person hesitated at the door, as if wanting an explanation, when none came, the man heard a door slam shut and foot steps running, running hard to get away._

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

**_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

**_Chorus  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

**_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

**_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_**

**_Chorus  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

**_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

* * *

_**

Draco woke up with tears in the corners of his eyes. He never understood why his father did not acknowledge him as the Malfoy heir. His mother knew though, she was the only one, and she did well not to tell Draco. She had once told Voldie that it was because Draco was underage, the moron believed her, but Draco didn't he knew that wasn't the reason, he knew that there was something more.

He looked at his alarm clock, 7:00 am. _Damn I need to get up…

* * *

_

Advanced transfiguration- his least favorite subject, with his least favorite teacher. He looked around the room briefly before taking his normal seat at the very back of the room, all by himself. He was able to think about everything during this class, and yet for some reason, he missed Blaise sitting next to him. He would never admit it but he enjoyed the hyper-active boy's company, it kept him sane.

The doors to the classroom where thrown open and there was Filch standing there, holding a girl by her upper arm. She wasn't wearing the robes that the rest of the student body had to wear, instead she was wearing flat soled shoes, torn up jeans, a black wife beater with an red 'A' in side of a circle on it, and lots of bracelets and necklaces. Her black striped auburn hair was framing her face, which was colored with dark black eye make-up and an eye brow piercing. She was quite a strange sight, to say the least, even in the wizarding world.

"Caught her trying to sneak off… again" Filch said looking as though he had caught the biggest fish in the ocean.

'Thank you, you can leave her here" Filch looked disappointed and the girl had a look of annoyance on her face. Filch pushed her further into the classroom and she turned to glare at his retreating form.

"Now Kaori-"

"I've told you before, its Kari" the girl turned her glare to McGonagall and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Well you are enrolled as _Kaori_, so that is what you are, now I wish that you would stop running away from Hogwarts, these are dangerous times!" The old woman said impatiently.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" The Kaori return the tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, raise your hand!" McGonagall yelled accidentally at Draco, who raised his hand as though they were causing him a great inconvenience. "Thank you, _Kaori_ you will be sitting next to Mr. Malfoy" The professor turned and went back to her desk. Kaori glared one last time at her then walked over to the empty desk. She sat down and said nothing to the boy next to her.

The class time passed by quickly once or twice Draco had looked over to his side and saw the girl drawing was seemed to be a beautiful goddess. When the bell rang the girl quickly packed up and rushed out of the room, even as McGonagall yelled for her to come back.

* * *

:the symbol on Kaori's shirt is the anarchy symbol, just incase it wasn't clear

:'Flat soled shoes' – skater shoe such as Vans or DC's

THANK YOU FOR READING!

PLEASE PLEASE **REVEIW!**


	6. One Step Closer

And here is chappy 6! Yea! Sorry it's a lil short!

Ok--- I've had **169** hits on this--- can I please have some **REVIEWS**? Even if it just says—I read it--- that would be so so **SPIFFY**!

_THANK YOU!

* * *

_

"But professor!" a young red head cried out to his history of magic teacher. "We weren't dueling in the hall way! I swear! Even ask Malfoy!"

"Mr. Malfoy, were you dueling with Mr. Weasley in the hall?" The short man turned to the silent boy standing on the other side of him. The boy he turned to had a look of boredom written all over his face.

"Of course we were, and I was about to permanently cripple this weasel," Draco glared at eh red-head who had a look of total disbelief on his face, while their teacher's eyes grew huge at the comment.

"What! Malfoy!" Ronald's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Right then, you both have detention with me at 8:00, don't be late." The teacher pushed past the two teens, Ron gave Draco one last glare before walking toward his dorms. Draco on the other hand, just shrugged and made his way outside.

A random clock in the school rang 8 times as Draco entered his teacher's class room. He was dressed in 'muggle' clothes that his 'friend', Blaise, made him wear. Draco was quite astonished when the boy took a pair of scissors to his jeans. Who would have known that people _buy_ torn up jeans! The professor looked up from his papers and nodded to a set in the corner for the teenager to wait in. About 10 minutes later a flaming red-head ran into the office, completely out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late! I was finishing my potions essay and lost track of time," Ron panted out as he caught his breath. He looked around the small office just a Draco stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING MALFOY?"

"…clothes…" Draco said looking down a little, then to his professor as the small man lead them out of the room and to his storage room.

"You will clean this room, you may use your wands to move the broom, mop, and dusting cloth, but this is all you may use them for…and no hurting each other." The man disappeared toward his office. The two boys stood in the room, doing nothing and keeping silent. They stared at each other for the better part of 5 minutes. Draco's mind was running through the ways that he could get out of this with out getting in more trouble, finding that splitting the work would be best he offered,

"Look, I just want to get this done, so how bout you dust while I mop?" Draco figured that this was a safe thing to say to Ron, considering he split the work in half so it wasn't unfair.

"Wow, the great Malfoy is gonna work!" Ron sneered and went over to the shelves. Draco just shrugged and pointed his wand at the broom.

An hour passed quietly and the room was almost done. Draco was almost done moping and Ron was finishing the last shelf. When they were done the looked at each other as their cleaning tools vanished.

"I'm surprise some one as _murderous _as you actually did his share" The red-head laughed a cold laugh. Draco's eyes flashed at the boy in front of him. "I mean, you could have just killed the teacher and you wouldn't have had to do any!"

Draco stood there silent, his eyes held an unknown emotion. Ron kept sneering at him as he glared.

"Sorry but I have no clue what your talking about." Draco said flatly and started walking to the door.

"Oh really? Nothing about an old, weak, defenseless man? Nothing about the innocent soul that you killed?' Ronald was taunting the boy now, really just trying to get a reaction out of him.

Well, he did, unfortunately it wasn't what he was expecting. Draco grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall. The former blonde's eyes flashed with so much rage that Ronald was truly afraid.

"Shut.up. you little boy. You have no clue what life is really like. People. Die! I did not kill that old man, understand. Never bring that up again, or it will be your life." Draco let go of the boy and stormed out of the room, leaving him gasping for air.

* * *

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Draco stormed down the empty hall, thinking the whole way. He glared at the thought of the weasel he was just with. The Gryffindor annoyed him beyond belief, why was he complaining? He had the one thing that Draco didn't, the one thing that the young dragon wanted, Freedom.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

_Just like before_

Freedom to live as he chooses, freedom to become what he wants. He was not forced into a life that he never wanted in the first place. He was not beaten into submission. No, he could stand up for what he believed in; he could fight back and win.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Yet he is always jealous of the golden boy, he wanted to be him. He wanted to have the center stage. Draco saw what was happening to Potter though; he was being used, used by everyone around him. He didn't have freedom either. Is that what Weasley wants? Would he give up his freedom to get that?

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_**shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up**_

Does it matter? No, all that matter was Draco was going to get what he wanted, what he longed for, Freedom.

_I'm about to **BREAK**_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break._

Even if that means **dying** for it…

* * *

Sry it took me so long …again! Please please **review**!

You get a **brownie** if you do!

Thanx for reading!


	7. Memories

Here's the next Chappy!

I am very happy that I now have 258 hits! Unfortunately still only 5 reviews….**PLEASE** **REVIEW**!

Speaking of reviews- me to **WONDERFUL** reviewers that review the last chapter:

**TRUGLASGOWGAL**

And

**CRAZY-LIL-NAE-NAE**

Both of you made me a very happy person!

'_Dream'_

_:memory:

* * *

_

_All the things one has forgotten,_

_scream for help in dreams.  
_

_

* * *

_

"And then you fold it like this…and tada! You now have your very own paper airplane!"

"Blaise, you're crazy…"

"Well at least I'm not sulking!" Blaise stuck his tongue out at his friend, who at the moment was sitting in the library sulking. His eyes where glued to a note that his transfiguration teacher had given him not 20 minutes earlier.

"I'm not sulking!" Draco was not a happy camper at this point in time though. Mind you any other child would have been happy with the note, but Draco was not. His professor was excusing him from all of the tests in her class; the only problem was that there was a catch. He didn't have to take the test as long as the student he was tutoring 'Aced' them. That was the problem came, Draco didn't want to tutor anyone, especially not her, Kaori. Apparently because she has not been coming to class, the headmaster figured that she would not know what was going on and had instructed each teacher to help her along. Just what Draco wanted to do!

"Hey, don't get testy with me, Commander Fluffy Paws!"

"…Commander Fluffy Paws…?"

"Yep that's your new nick-name! I made it up my self!"

"…Alright, Hyper-Active Fuzz Ball!"

"That's Capt. to you, Sir Paws!"

The two boys laugh a true laugh, it had seemed ages since they had. Neither noticed a young figure in the corner give a small smile at there antics.

* * *

'_Draco walked into a small room; it was dimly lit by candles with small blue flames. As he looked around he saw a figure. It was looking out of the only window there; the moon was shinning brightly on its porcelain skin. It was a girl, well, young lady. She wore a long sleek black dress. Her back was to him and Draco could see a medium sized tattoo. Yet it really didn't look like a tattoo, its lines were formed with scars. They looked as if they were caused by a knife, drawn in the shape of a Celtic cross. Her brown her cascaded down her back, her slim arms supporting her on the window sill._

_Scattered at her feet where blacken rose petals. She turned her head slowly to meet his glaze. Her face was unknown to him, her eyes where beautiful, he could see unbridled will power in them; they shone bright into the darkest of midnights. They where old eyes though, eyes that had seen too much, known too much. They pierced his soul, searching for something, anything; anything that would make him human. Then he saw it, sadness, mercy, pain. The emotions flowed out of them like a river._

_The young boy felt draw towards them, toward her. Yet when he tried to move he couldn't. Darkness was slowly creeping up his legs, taking him into its grasp. Draco then looked at himself, the darkness was creating gashes in his flesh and blood was dripping on to the floor. As he looked to the girl for help, she changed. She was no long a sad girl in a long black dress, but an angel. Angelic wings grew from the tattoo on her back as her dress shifted in to a short flowing white one. As the wings grew, the scars turned into thin golden threads, shining in the night. She turned to face him, offering her hand to him. Draco reached out to the angelic beauty barely brushing her hand was the darkness pulled him closer. When he touched her, his wounds stopped bleeding and slowly mended themselves. He looked into the angel's eyes as she started to fade away. He tried to call out to her, to stop her, to tell her…_

_Then the room went black, the angel's light was gone and Draco could only feel cold. Screams of pain filled his ears, memories flooded his mind. Innocent dying, wicked getting away, something in life was unbalanced; something wasn't helping the good guys. The bad guys kept winning; they kept killing and torturing._

_A pair of red eyes shone in the dark. The haunted him, watched him. They wanted to hurt him. A voice spoke out, it was low and evil._

"_Vos nutus exsisto tempero per ego! Vos nutus ministro!"'_

Draco awoke with a start; he was lying in his own bed, covered in a cold sweat. His heart and mind were racing. What was that about? He hadn't dreamed since…well since before he could remember. He had asked his mother about it and she said that dreams will come when he needed them most. She had always said to listen to his dreams when they came; they would help him more then he could ever know.

_:It was a bright summer day; Draco was lying in the grass, resting after riding his broom. He heard foot steps and turned his head to see his mother. She was caring a tray of fresh lemonade; it was his favorite._

**Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . .** .

_Draco always like when his mother made lemonade the muggle way, it was always so much fresher and sweeter. As his mother walked over to him, her white dress and blond hair flowed softly in the light breeze. She sat down next to him and offered him a glass. _

"_Thank you," Draco's 6 year old voice spoke in the peaceful silence that was all around them._

"_You're welcome," his mother replied to him in her soft, soothing voice. She smiled and looked off into the distance. Moments of silence passed between them._

**Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan**

"_Mother? What do you dream about?" Draco had always wondered what people dreamed about- he had never dreamed. The smile on his mother's lips flattered slightly, but she then had an understanding look in her eyes as she looked at her only son._

"_Some times I dream about you and your father, playing on your brooms in the middle of a beautiful summer day. Other times, I dream, there are night mares. You father has to wake me up and give me a hug to make them go away." The woman's small smile had reappeared._

"_Why do you just take a potion to get rid of them?" Draco was curious why his mother would want to have nightmare. His friend, Blaise, had told him about some of his; afterward Draco didn't look under his bed for a month._

**Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again**

"_Because every dream means something. Even the bad ones have a reason for being there. Dreams…are like memories; you have to have the bad to balance out the good.":_

**Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning**

**Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin**

**Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning**

**Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is**

**Look  
A new day has begun**

* * *

A/N: the Latin means- 'you will be control by me, you will serve'—I know sounds weird in English, but I don't know how to make like a sent. in Latin! Hehe 

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	8. Unwell

Ok guys! Yup it's that time of the week! Another chappy! ---

I'm happy, I have **328** hit on this story…yet only **6** reviews!

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BIG THANK YOU TO MY ONE REVIEWER OF THE LAST CHAPPY:**

**ravenclaw** (it wouldn't let me put in the underscore...)

**THANK YOU!**

Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

Draco staggered out of bed as he heard a knock on his door. He walked slowly across the room, glancing back at the clock as he went. 5:30, he was going to kill who ever was at the door. He grasped the handle and opened the door, only to be faced with an over excited Blaise. 

"What do you want?" Draco's harsh words were slightly slurred due to the early morning. He really did not want to see anyone this happy this early in the morning.

"Well it looks like some one has been working out!" Draco gave his friend a questioning look then followed Blaise's eyes down to his pj bottom clad body. His tone chest and arms where out for the world to see. He promptly slammed the door shut in the other boy's face and started to walk back to bed.

"Awwwww! Drakie!" Blaise whined as he slowly peeked into the former blonde's room, "I'm just here to get you!"

"Why?" Draco's question was simple when he raised his eyebrow at this friend. Draco plopped on the bed, silently laughing about how innocent the teen looked. Oh, but Draco knew better, Blaise was evil, pure evil! …Well, maybe not like devil type of evil, but that boy could rival the Weasley twins most days. Unfortunately, the poor young Malfoy was usually sucked into these devious plots.

"It's time for tutoring of course!" Blaise waved his arms around before landing next to Draco on the bed.

"Why am I doing this again? ...AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING?" Draco shot up and glared at his 'friend', who just smiled back at him.

"To help you pick out what to wear—first impressions are the ones that stick remember?" The brown haired teen hopped off the bed and over to the dresser. He started looking through the drawers and throwing out random clothes. Draco sat wide eyed on the bed wondering what was happening and how the boy had so much energy this early in the morning.

"How do you-"

"No time, ask me later—off to the shower with you!" A blank stare from Draco. "Now! Shoo!"

The former blond got out of the bed and started toward the shower, all the while thinking that this was going to be on hell of a day…

* * *

Two hours later, Draco was walking out of his room, glaring at anything that moved. 

"Be nice and have fun!" His best friend waved from the door to his room. Blaise was in charge of cleaning up the mess they had made. Draco had taken a ½ hour shower, which was followed by having to try on at least 7 different outfits. Then 20 minutes to do his hair (which was, amusingly enough, just hanging free around his face), followed by 15 minutes of Blaise chasing him around saying: 'Its just a little black line!'. Blaise was finally able to corner Draco and apply a thin line of eyeliner. All of these events lead up to the now glaring and storming teenager that was heading to the empty classroom McGonagall had told him to meet Kaori in.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why_

Draco opened the door to the room and almost gasped. A girl was sitting on the only window ledge in the room. She was bent partially over to write in a small book. She cast a shadow in the early morning sun even though the room was lit by bright yellow flamed candles. The girl's tight black shirt had risen up a little, revealing a black lined tattoo on her back. Her straight hair hung at the sides of her face, hiding it from view. Draco had seen her before but where? This was not the same temperamental teen he was witness to in class, this girl was different.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me_

This girl had her own light around her it seemed, not a holy light, just a light. Then Draco remembered the first time he had seen her. The glare he had seen on her face had given him chills. It was a glare of some one who has killed; it was the same as his father's, the cold inhuman look that would cross his face increasingly over the years.

_Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind_

But now this girl was just sitting there, as a normal teen would and still there was something different, something Draco just couldn't put his finger on. She almost looked like a small child, carefree to the world, not knowing what was coming, just sitting there not worrying about what tomorrow was bringing.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

Draco coughed a little to get her attention. The girl looked up and stopped writing. She jumped off the window sill and walked toward Draco.

"Ummm…hey dude, Kari" She was brushing off her short plaid shirt and placing her notebook on the table that Draco didn't even notice before, so she just said her name off handedly.

_I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said his name with at least some pride. She finally looked up at him so he could see her eyes. They where unnaturally beautiful, greens, blues and browns where all swirled together in the perfect mixture. They shone out from her dark black make up like the sun that's rising above a mountain peak on a clear morning.

"No worries, I know, actually I think every one does…" Kari put her finger to her lip in thought.

"…right then, are you ready to start?" Draco took out his wand and a small stack of paper appeared on the table next to the notebook.

"No, but then again I don't have much of a choice huh?" Kari sat down and took a muggle pen out of a bag that was on the floor. The bag much resembled a…yellow rabbit? _This girl is really strange…_ Draco took the seat across from her and looked out the window.

"Just tell me when you're done with that."

"Mhmm" Was all Draco got in return as the girl in front of his read the paper and chewed on the end of her pen.

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be…_

* * *

Yay! Another chappy out! 

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Next chappy out next week**!


	9. With You

Alright--- I'm back again! Yep it that time—time for an update! Hehe

Now for the important issues—yay 446 hits on this story! …now if only I had that many reviews…hint hint…

Thank you to my _ONE_ reviewer— (again hint hint)

**Mist Alchemist**

THANK YOU THANK YOU!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_"Pain and death are part of life._

_To reject them is to reject life itself."_

* * *

Draco glazed out the window while Kari was doing her work. It was mid-Fall already and the leaves that had changed to beautiful autumn colors where flowing to eh ground softly in the chilly breeze. Draco thought about how fast the year was going, it was just like yesterday that he was debating whether or not to finish repairing that damned closet. Draco really considered destroying it and hiding for the rest of his life, but then he thought of his mother and his father. He had always wanted to be like his father, then his father changed. 

_**I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back**_

_Over the summer the teen had gone and visited his father in prison. The sight had shocked Draco, his father was sitting in the corner, his clothes torn in random places and bloody in others. His chest clenched as he walked toward the man, Draco felt that he would die from lack of air. The older man looked up at him, his eyes where different, almost lifeless, yet something burned deep in them. Something Draco could not place, something that scared the boy._

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

_"Do you have your wand boy?" Lucius glazed at the timid blonde haired, at the time, teen who stood in front of him._

_"Yes Father" Draco slowly pulled the wooden wand out to show his father, who had stood as he asked the question. He knew Lucius couldn't get out; the old magic surrounding the prison was old magic, long lost in the folds of time._

_"Give it to me!" The older man held out his hand toward Draco, who backed away a step. Lucius grabbed Draco wrist and took the wand from his hand._

_"PERSECO!" His father shouted, pointing the wand toward his only son. All of a sudden a large, deep gash formed on Draco stomach, yet his shirt did not tear. The boy doubled over in pain._

_**I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back**_

_"Father?" He gasped out, blood seeping from his lips as he looked at the man in front of him. The man stood tall, hovering over the now covering blonde._

_"How could not kill him and then lie to the Dark Master by saying you did? I knew you were not worthy to be my son, you can't even kill an old man." The man Draco had once proudly called father cut him over and over with his own wand, his first wand, the one he went with his father to buy._

_**It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me**_

_"Your right" the bloody mess on the floor spoke when there was finally a break in spells, "I didn't kill him" Draco gasped out painfully, blood streaming out of his mouth. He looked up at he man who was killing him slowly, "Even if I could go back to that night I wouldn't kill him, I would never kill any human, then again the man I once called father wouldn't either." The teen slowly stood up to face the man. "I remember when I tried so hard to be like you, when I wanted to walk with eh grace you held and talk with the stunning diction in which you did. I would do everything in my power to mimic you, to act just like you. To have the Malfoy air and respect from other, yet still love my wife and children-"_

_"A wife you might have, but never chil-"_

_"That's not the point! The point is that you were my idol, my hero! And now look what he has become, what you've become. You've become what you taught me never to be, you've sunk to a level you told me never to go down to. You became a slave, a dog and look where it got you!" Draco's bloody hand pointed around the cell, "You're in a mold old cell, slowly rotting away…When the dementors pass by do you see them? All the innocent faces you've killed. Do you hear them? All the children's screams. Does it make you sick…or happy? Are you really proud of what you've done, what you've become? Are you proud that you left your wife and son alone, to die? Is this all you've become? A monster? Draco finished quietly and stood there silent. He had finally got it all out; he had finally told his father what he felt toward him. Then the silence was broken, a sickening crack filled the room. The teen looked down and saw his father fist implanted in his side, blood running off of it. Draco could feel one of his broken ribs rubbing the fabric of his shirt, the skin punctured. The man straightened slowly, removing his fist from his first-borns side._

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

_Once more he raised the wand,_

_"Jugis Seco" The man's eyes clouded over with hate, "Now you will do as the Dark Lord commands, though I don't know why he would keep something as worthless as you!"_

_"Yes, because you're soooo much help right now," Draco said and rolled his eyes at his father. The man flicked the wand one final time and a gash appeared on the side of Draco's face._

**_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_**

* * *

"Hello? Dude?" Kari waved a hand in front of Draco's face, "Earth to Malfoy!" 

Draco's memories where shattered and he quickly turned his head away from the windo toward the body attached to the waving hand.

"Done already?" Draco eyed her tiredly, _this can't be good_.

"I was done 15 minutes ago; you've been really out of it…are you ok?" The girl had a concerned look on her face.

"What?" Draco looked at the girl in shock. She couldn't be done already! That would be impossible, it took Granger 30 minutes to finish the worksheet in class and this girl had it done in what- 10 minutes? He grabbed the paper and scanned her answers, they were all right.

"How…why are you even here? You don't need help- hell you probably don't even need to go to class! ...do you?" _Blaise got me up this early for nothing? I'm going to kill him._ He looked at the girl, she had a concerned look on her face, it unnerved him

"Haha, no I actually don't, but they make me anyways. We can talk about that later, right now we should probably get that gash on your face cleaned up…" The boy reached up and his fingers were met with the familiar feel of blood. _Fuck, that's what she was concerned about. _

_**No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow**_

"I'll take care of it myself" Draco mumbled and stood to leave, the girl couldn't help anyway. His oh-so-loving father had put a curse on him, _Jugis Seco_, or Constant Wound. All Draco could hope was that she would just take a hint and leave him be. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"No really, I'm awesome at healing spells! Like this one time my cousin, silly little boy really, decided that Mary Poppins was really cool and…" The girl went on with her story as she dragged the unwilling Draco towards the nearest girl's bathroom, it was Myrtle's. As they entered memories flashed before Draco's eyes. Him crying, Potter finding him, that spell…

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

"The muggle doctor informed us that the cast would need to-"

"Let go of me!" Draco snarled and yanked his wrist out of her fairly loose grasp.

"But I can help you!"

"No you can't! You could never help me! You know nothing about me!" Draco yelled at her. Kari looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You know what? You right," She said in a cold low voice, "I can't help you, No one can. Because you won't let any one! You won't let any one near you for fear of being hurt! You won't let any one near you who could heal your wounds!" As she spoke her voice and head rose until she was screaming and looking right at him.

In her eye a raw emotion shown out, Draco stood there in shock looking into them. _How did she know?_ He turned and quickly left the bathroom and the girl…

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx again! 


	10. Savin' Me

GAH! SRY SOOOO SRY! I have not actually vanished from the face of the earth! I know amazing huh?

I WILL FINISH THS STORY THOUGH! Lol

**Ok guys MAJOR NOTE! I now have 698 hits on this story and yet, only 9 reviews?**

**Please show some love? Yes? THANK YOU MUCHO!**

Also thank you to my ONE reviewer—

**helloitsme-again** -- You're very cool! Thank you!

I never knew how many little scraps of paper this story was on till I had to look for Kari's history! Who would have known!

haha-- right on to the story!

* * *

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,_

_but anyone can start today _

_and make a new ending..._

* * *

Well it was time for Draco's favorite class—transfiguration. _Oh, joy._ He thought as the teacher started her lesson. Draco's yes drifted to the girl next to him. Today she was wearing a Three Days Grace tee-shirt (_how strange…I wonder what it means…_), torn up jeans and many bracelets and necklaces. Her face showed him that she didn't even notice him. She was drawing something again, but Draco couldn't see exactly what it was. His eyes where entranced with the movements of her hand and the sheer intensity of her body towards her work. 

"Ms. Drake, would you please pay attention!" McGonagall said in an annoyed tone. Draco looked yup in surprise at the name and saw that the teacher was looking at his table. His head turned to the other body there to see the girl look up.

"Sorry, wasn't listening, what'd you say?" Kari hardly stopped drawing as she said this. All eyes where on her, surprised that she would say such a thing to the teacher. Well all eyes except one pair, one pair wanted to laugh at this attitude and then commend her for not being intimidated by the icy glare she was receiving.

Draco looked at this situation and remembered the plain old teenager that he had met yesterday. The teenager that had shown him that humans did still exist in the world. McGonagall looked like she wanted to rant and rave to the girl who just sat there. Instead she gave Kari a three scroll essay on the importance of the human ear in a life.

"Alright, whatever" Kari said going back to her work as though nothing had happened in the last ten minutes. She worked for the rest of the class period ignoring the frequent stares and the boy next to her.

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The bell had rung and Draco was walking down the hall to his next class. For some reason the halls were almost completely empty as an owl flew past Malfoy dropping a note at his feet. The boy bent down and picked up the black envelope, holing just at the corners. He opened and read quickly, his eyes getting bigger as he read. It was from a man, Montague, Voldie's new right hand man.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The voices around Draco seemed to get louder and louder. They sounded like they where accusing him; Saying that he killed innocent people and tortured children. Yet when he looked around no one paid him any heed as the walked to their next class.

Draco lit the letter on fire and watched in burn on the floor, then scattered the ashes with his foot. He hurried down the hall and around the next corner, running smack in to something that fell on the floor. He looked down to see the one person that he wasn't excited to see. The one person he felt could look into his soul and see the real him. Those eyes haunted his darkest nightmares now.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"You should really watch were your going you know, you could hurt some one!" Kari said looking up from the floor. The robe that it seemed she was forced to wear was gathering around her wrists and on the floor. Draco looked down almost in shock that he had run into some one. "What your not gonna help me up? What a gentle man…"

"Umm… O, right sorry" Draco took her hand and pulled her up so she could dust herself off.

"Hmmm… you seem a little out of it… running into me and all…" Kari finished brushing herself off and looked at Draco's face.

"Haha" Draco laughed nervously and looked around. He really didn't want to talk about personally thing to her. She…well… frightened him (he was sad to admit it). She seemed so…unnatural and just plain not human.

"Alright right then… great conversation, very enlightening, lemme tell ya…" Kari rolled her eyes and started to turn around when Draco caught her arm, his eyes downcast.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"You know about Voldemort and the war and such right?"

"Haha, of course I do. Why do you ask?" Kari looked skeptically at the boy.

"What side are you on?" he asked in a hushed voice, letting go of her arm.

"Well, neither, I tend to try to stay out of these types of things. People get too worked up about them. It really all just history repeating it's self. If you want to know who wins, go open a history book." Kari had turned fully around to see the boy look at her straight in the eyes. _Hmmm…that's a first…_

"Hey Kari!" A familiar voice said behind Draco. The two people in the hall turned their heads to see Harry Potter, followed closely by his friends. Draco noticed that they tow behind Potter reminded him of his two side kicks. _Hmmm… wonder were they are…_ "You shouldn't trust Deatheaters, who knows when they'll turn around and attack you, no matter how much you've done for them." Potter glared at the dark version of the Draco Malfoy he used to know.

"Well, actually I-" Kari started but was cut off by Draco.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"You have a lesson tomorrow, see you then" Draco simply walked off after that, no fight nothing. Potter and his friends look shocked at this action, while Kari wave good-bye.

* * *

"Drakie, pray tell why I'm here?" Blaise sat whining in the library. It was 8:45; they two boys had 15 minutes to get back to their dorms. Draco figured that no one would be in the back of the library so close to curfew. 

"Because I got a letter today from Montague." Draco whispered to the dark-haired boy. Blaise immediately sat up, eyes focused on Draco, a rare serious expression on his face.

"What did _he_ want?" Blaise whispered angrily.

"I have to become a deatheater during Christmas break, or… they'll kill her" He finished in a weak whisper, feeling slightly sick. _They_ had found her, after they tried to hide her so well, and _they_ still found her.

"How? How did they know we she was?" Blaise looked concerned, their plan played over and over in his head. Yet he still found no flaws.

"I don't know… I just don't know any more…" Draco looked out a small window in to the dark black sky.

Just then the two hear a book be put back in place and another one being removed. They looked at each other worriedly. Who had heard them? What would they do if they did?

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"You know this is the only section of the library were one can find books about old, forbidden curses." Draco knew that voice… "Yet they still don't have any information on the one I need… how sad"

Draco saw a form leaning against one of the bookcases, though due to the lighting or the lack there of, the person was shrouded in shadows.

"Now I just over heard some very…" the speaker paused as if to think of the right word, "…_valuable _information. I could go to the headmaster and every other authority figure around and tell them every juicy detail." It was a girl speaking, Draco was sure of it, but he couldn't place it. Was it echoing against the walls, distorting it?

"Instead of that I'm willing to make a deal" The person continued, standing up straight, but still in shadow. "You need to get this girl back and more or less disappear, yes? I can help you do. There is a catch though, I need information-"

"I won't give you any information about Voldemort or his followers" Draco cut the girl off. He wasn't going to just give in the people that had raised him, no matter how bad they were.

"Oh no, you have it all wrong, I need information about a curse, a dark one. One that seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth." The girl came out of the shadows and sat on the table between the boys. Draco's eyes widened when he saw who it was. He wondered why she would need a curse…

_Hurry I'm fallin'

* * *

_

OOOO Cliffie!

Well **review** if you want to find out who _she _is

…or maybe it's a he and he's a cross dresser!

You'll have to find out…after you **review**!

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

_I will try my hardest to get another chappie out with in a week, but i have to go to an out of state graduation and so i won't be by a comp for half the week! saddness!_

_-thanx for stickin' with me though!_


	11. Still Frame

ok-- i had this done tuesday! but then i could upload it! sad sad!

righty then-- i got **no** reveiws on the last chappie-- come on people is it that hard to hit the lil review button at the bottom of the page?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

Draco looked over at the girl that had just sat down on the table. _This is not my day…_ The fates were against him, it was decided. They wanted him to die a most painful death…or live to be 100 and watch everyone die… He couldn't decide what was worse at the moment.

_an every time I think I've finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the Fuck do I have to say_

Kari sat there as if she owned the world, this was another side of her Draco hadn't seen before. She seemed almost regal; she sat like she owned the world over. Yet it was a dark side, there was malice in her eyes that normally wasn't even thought of. It was like she knew what she wanted and would do anything to obtain it.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

"What does this curse _do_ exactly?" Blaise had leaned forward to ask her quietly. Now that Draco thought about it, she seemed more or less normal, other then the fashion sense of course.

"It's the "Aeternus Eternus Juvenis" curse, it-" Draco cut her off mid-sentence.

_Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered  
Now were older its getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the Fuck are we going to be?_

"Eternal youth…" Blaise sat back thoughtfully as Draco's eyes widened and Kari nodded her head slightly. "That how you did all the work so fast, you already know how to do all of this."

"Yep, that's why I was skipping some much—it's very boring to relearn things." A bit of the malice was gone from the girl, both boys were very grateful for that.

"So, how old are you…if you don't mind?" Blaise's eyes shown with curiosity, looking at the girl as if she wasn't real.

"I'm 665 years old, almost 666, that should be an interesting year huh?"

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

"What is the deal you have for us?" Draco wanted to get this over with, he needed to know if he could trust her with the information she now knew. He also want to know what he was up against, 665 years old, who knew what she was capable of?

"I need help. I want to break this curse, yet in all my years and travels I have never found any information about it, ever. Though, with the Malfoy's library of dark arts, surely there is _something_ in there. In exchange, I can get you two and that 'she' you mentioned safely away from this whole war." Kari had slide down into an empty chair during her speech, it could be a long night and she wanted to be comfortable.

"And if we try to help you but can't find any information?" Blaise looked across to Draco, it would be tricky to get into the Malfoy library and then out again. They need to know if she would help them get out or not. Draco looked up at Blaise, the normal joking teen could be serious and cunning if needed, that's what Draco like most about him.

"Then it not your fault and I keep my end of the deal. You can't find information that's not there" Kari shrugged her shoulders.

_So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)_

The three sat in silence for a moment, each thinking about what was happening. Draco looked out a black window. He felt like her could trust her, but how could she get them all out of there and how would Kari find her? Would she lure the deatheaters out of hiding? Then what would she do? So many questions ran through his head, as he looked at Blaise he could see that just as many were going through his. He looked over at Kari, she was staring off. Was she really strong enough to fight deatheaters off? Voldie if needed? Draco thoughts where broken by Blaise's tired voice.

"Are you really strong enough to fight deatheaters off?" His wary eyes rested on the girl.

"…" Kari looked at him shocked, "Well firstly, yes, secondly…eternal youth…as in never age, never die… no worries there" A slight bit of the Kari Draco first met in that small room came out.

"Just making sure…"

"How bout we do this, I'll tell you my life story and you tell me just who this 'she' is?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, could they trust her to keep quiet if they didn't make a deal?

"…Ok, We'll tell you" Draco looked past Blaise at something in the distance.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

* * *

In the year 2000 she was 665 haha 

ok i have the 12 chappie** ALL DONE!**

but i want **5** reviews before i post it! please? not that hard right!

THANX!


	12. Rum is for Drinking, Not for Burning

**A/N!**

Ok I have **904** views on this story and only…**10** reviews!

What is so hard about clicking the little button at the bottom of the page and saying—' I read it'

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

On that subject—

Thank you to my **ONE AND ONLY** reviewer for the last chapter—

'…' -- yea that was actaully how the signed—but I was **sooooo** **happy**!

So thank you … who ever you are! haha

ps-- _words_ -- story being told

**words** -- song lyrics

* * *

_Immortality:_

_A fate worse than death.

* * *

_

Three people sat quietly in the school's library. It was past time for the children and young adults to turn in for the night, yet no one came to send them off. The light of a candle danced off the walls around them.

"Well its getting late so I'll start my story" Kari said balancing her chair on two legs. The boy's attention was brought to her quickly as she spoke in a quiet voice. "It might take a while so no falling asleep!" Blaise snickered at her pretend stern voice.

"I was born in 1335 in a small village in county Sligo, Ireland…

**This captain goes down with the ship  
All hands on deck, stand hip-to-hip  
I shout the orders, "Shoot to kill!"  
I'm dressed to thrill,  
I'm dressed to thrill.**

'_Mamma! Look I drew you a picture!' A small child looked up at a fair woman from her spot on the ground. There was a small drawing etched into the dirt at her feet. The woman came and sat next to the child to admire the lovely picture of a happy family._

_'That's beautiful dear, what is it of?' a sweet song voice drifted over the field surrounding them. The woman knew that the child would want to explain the drawing out to her._

_'It's of you, me, and papa!' The small girls smile shone brightly making those around her smile as well. 'Mama?' the child said after a pause._

_'Yes my love?'_

_'Why don't the people in the pictures hung up at home have pointy ears like us?' At this the mother scooped the child into her arms and held her close. After a long silence her silky voice spoke out,_

_'Well, it's because they aren't like us honey, they're humans. We on the other hand are elves, we are born differently and we die differently.'_

_'Oo, I see' the small child played with her mothers hair._

**And all my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,  
Their captain walk the plank  
Destroy them, rank by rank.**

'"My mother and father were elves. We lived in a small town full of muggles; if we went into town we would cover our ears in some way. Though people always thought we were strange because of our radiance, no one ever said much about it. That was until a man by the name John Edwin moved into the village, or actually he was a warlock.

He didn't quite like elves; he was jealous of them…

**Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive**.

_'May I help you?' a man answered the door to his house, his wife and child in the den inside._

_'Yes, yes you can' A pain filled scream echoed in the house as the woman hid her child under the stairs. The child watched as her father died from loss of blood and as her mother mourned over his dead body._

_'I've researched how to kill an elf. There are only two ways, who would have known? The first, to be stabbed directly in the heart. Two, to have your heart broken. I think that I'll be able to see how both ways work, yes?' A man stepped into the house, speaking to the woman on the floor. She was slowly dieing, her heart turning into black ash no matter how much she thought of her daughter under the stairs. An evil laugh was heard as the man walked over the two bodies and to his carriage, never once knowing there was a third in the house._

**Now set the sail to quarter mast,  
We'll jump the ship, we'll sink 'em fast.  
Men follow me to victory,  
Red as the sea,  
Red as the sea**.

Draco was looking away from the two people at the table. Her story was exactly what he was trying to prevent. He didn't want to see it in his head any more. The vivid images his mind produced where enough to make him cry.

"After that I was taken in by some travelers." Kari continued, saying nothing if she noticed the tears in Draco's eyes and the hard glare Blaise was giving the air around them.

"I lived with them until they died in 1372…

**And to the cannons roar,  
Their bodies dance ashore,  
A pirate's life for me,  
I won't go quietly.**

_'Would you like any more to eat?' a fair maiden watched over the two elderly people in bed. They were sick with the flu, but with their age the doctors did not expect them to live much longer. All the young girl could do was make them comfortable._

_'No love, I think that'll do' The man tried to sit up next o his sleeping wife, he motioned for is adopted daughter to come and sit on the bed next to him. 'Please do me one thing before you die'_

_'Anything.'_

_'Go to the far east. Follow the legends for me. I wish to see a place of such beauty for my self, though I guess I will soon, no?'_

**Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive**.

_'You already have, there is no place more beautiful then Ireland.'_

**And to my damsel in distress,  
You've made a mess of your new dress ****  
You've made a mess!**

An owl hooted loudly outside. Bringing the three back to the present.

"So I did what he asked; I went to Japan. Amusingly enough I quite liked it, and I thought I would hate it! Haha!"

"Why did you think you would hate it?" Draco spoke softly as to not break the air around them.

"…It wasn't Ireland…" Kari said was an amused look on her face. "I was quite adamant that Ireland was the only place I would ever like! I was a naïve child."

Blaise yawned, resting his head in his arms on the table. Draco's eyes were slightly glazed over, his mind some where far away.

"How bout we continue this tomorrow? Yes?" Kari nudged both the boys to attention.

"No! It's getting interesting!" Blaise said through another yawn; Draco put his forehead to the table and slowly drifted in and out. A clock some where in the castle chimed four times signaling the time was 4 am.

After Kari guided the two sleep walking boys to their dorm, she went to the astronomy tower and looked out over the forest. It reminded her of so many places, yet at the same time no where she had ever been.

The sun slowly peeked over the horizon casting light onto the once dark world. A slow smile slid across her pale features as shadows slowly disappeared.

**Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive (I'm dressed to thrill)  
(I'm dressed to thrill)  
Just to keep our desire alive (I'm dressed to thrill)  
(I'm dressed to thrill)

* * *

**

Hi everyone!

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

**It would make me very happy!**

**And as you know—happy authors write faster!**


End file.
